Blood Red Writting
by LynetteRowan
Summary: The Titans host a haunted house. However, things turn dangerous when Beast Boy uses Raven's spell book for ideas. Will a little horror create romance between Robin and Raven? Will they survive? RobxRae. WILL CONT. NEXT HALLOWEEN
1. Chapter 1

Okay everyone . . . here is a little Halloween fic for you. I also want to assure everyone who reads my other Titan Stories that I am working on both and will update both shortly. Now before you say what kind of first chapter is this . . . its so short. We'll that's becuase I'm considering it a Prologue. Its just the sotry set up. There will be more to come. This won't be a long fic and will be completed close to Halloween. Well I hope you enjoy!

* * *

Disclaimed: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

All of the Titans were gathered around the semicircular couch discussing how to raise some money for the children's hospital in Jump that was threatening to close. Robin was standing in front of the TV screen looking at his team with a stern and sober expression. Cyborg was reclined and picking some meat from lunch out of his teeth. Next to him, Beast Boy was fidgeting and wiggling in his seat. Raven, who was on the other side of BB, looked like she was on the verge of beating the green Titan within an inch of his life. Starfire was humming softly to herself and sitting Indian-style like a child waiting for instructions from the teacher.

"Does anyone have any suggestions?" Robin asked having completely briefed his team. There was no sound or movement for a few minutes after that. Finally, Robin's eyes detected movement from Raven's direction. She had raised her finger . . . the Raven equivalent to raising your hand. Robin nodded for her to speak.

"I have a question . . . when does the hospital need the money by?" she said quietly.

"By November third . . . that's almost a month away. I know its short notice, but a lot of children depend on this hospital. I feel that we need to do our part as the protectors of this city to keep it from closing." Robin said. A moment later Beast Boy's arm was waving wildly in the air.

"Oooh! Oooh, I have a great idea. Let's do a haunted house. It will be fun . . . and we can charge for admission!" he blurted out.

"That's actually a great idea buddy! Think of all the things I could make for the haunted house . . ." Cyborg said trailing of his mind was already in plan mode.

". . . That isn't a terrible idea." Raven said sounding shocked that it had come from Beast Boy. In response to her comment, BB grinned . . . that was as close to a compliment as he was ever going to get from the sorceress.

"How will we get ghosts to come to a certain location?" Star demanded puzzled. Despite the fact that she had been living on Earth for the past five years some phrases still confused the alien princess.

"No, Star . . . a haunted house is when you decorate a normal home for Halloween to be scary. Does that sound good to everyone?" Robin asked. Several Titans nodded to varying degrees of enthusiasm . . . from Best Boy who looked like a bobble head doll to Raven's slight nod. "I guess that's settled then. The Titans are going to do a haunted house!" Robin declared.

* * *

If you are wondering why its short please read above. Anyways I wanted to write a Halloween fic with my favorite couple . . . Raven and Robin. Can't you just imagine BB was a bobble head? More to come!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

IamMeeee: thanks for being my first reviewer for this story!

* * *

It was an early October morning and there was a chill in the air. The sun had barely risen and turned the orange and yellow leaves aflame. Raven sat at the kitchen table with a cup of freshly brewed tea in her hands. A sketch book was to her right with designs for her room of the haunted house. Robin had decided that each of them would be in charge of decorating a room in the lower levels of the Tower, and the common room they would all decide on together. Raven paused as she heard the automatic coffee maker turn on behind her. She knew that soon after the coffee started brewing that Robin would be coming in from his morning jog.

As if summoned by her thoughts, the elevator doors sprang open to reveal a freshly showered Robin. He had changed out of his jogging clothes and was wearing his stoplight colored uniform. Raven took a sip of her tea as Robin headed straight towards her. He was smiling broadly. Raven loved their morning ritual and looked forward to spending the quiet and calm moments with him every day. Robin knew she was terrible at cooking so every morning he would make breakfast for two.

"Mornin' Rae," Robin said and gave her shoulder a gentle squeeze before heading towards the refrigerator to rummage for their food.

"Good morning Robin," she replied and stared at her leader. She could still feel the warmth on her shoulder from his touch. He had been doing that a lot as of late . . . touching her. All innocent signs of . . . something. It made Raven wonder what exactly Robin thought of her. She knew how she felt for him. "How was you jog?" she asked. Robin reappeared from inside the refrigerator with eggs, milk, butter, and cheese. Apparently they were having cheese eggs for breakfast.

"It was great. It's nice that the weather is finally cooling off. What are you working on there?" he asked while grabbing a frying pan.

"I'm planning out my room for the haunted house. I don't want to just throw things together. I have a question . . . I don't have to dress up for this thing do I?" Raven asked. She hated dressing up . . . and had been tricked three years ago to wear a costume by Best Boy. It had been a competition, which she had lost. She ended up dressing like Lydia from Beetlejuice.

"I'm not demanding that you dress up, but I hope that you will. It will be fun, Raven. Its for charity after all." Robin pointed out and stirred the cooking eggs. Raven sighed knowing he was right.

"Hum . . . I guess you're right. Do you know what you are dressing up as?" Raven asked. Robin paused and gave a boyish grin. Although he was serious most of the time there were plenty of moments in which Robin showed his playful side.

"Well . . . I was thinking of a pirate . . . or maybe something scary. I sort of want to do something different for me. You know . . . surprise everyone." He said and then placed two plates of eggs on the table one in front of Raven and the other across from her. Then he dashed to get juice and forks.

"Something different . . . maybe I'll do the same thing. We know what Starfire is going to dress as . . . she always alternates between angel and bunny. Its angel this year right?" Raven asked. Robin nodded before sitting across from her to eat his breakfast. Raven took a bit of eggs and smiled. Robin was an amazing cook. "Cyborg mentioned something about dressing up as a scarecrow. Best Boy will change his mind ten times."

"Yeah . . . he's already brought a Spiderman costume. He'll return it probably in a few days for something different. I'm actually looking forward to this Haunted house. I think it will be a tone of fun." Robin said. Raven remained silent on that matter. She just hoped everything went smoothly.

* * *

Well another beginning chapter. Next chapter will have the Titans working of the haunted house and we'll find out what Beast Boy is going to do. Also, I want to take a vote on what Raven is going to wear for Halloween. Here's the options:

A. Cheerleader (its different)

B. The Girl from Corpse Bride

C. Belly dancer (just for fun)

D. Ballerina (also verry different)

Also, people please review. I don't know if anyone likes the story if you don't review! If you do/are reviewing then thank you I really appreciate it.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Red X: Thanks for the review/vote. But sorry, she won't be a vampire. I promise I put a lot of thought into my costume pics, and I wanted to put Raven in something I've never seen her in.

IamMeeee: Thanks. I'm happy you like it so far.

CelestialWonder: aw thanks!

sammy: thanks. Um . . . I actually thought of makeing dark angel a choice, but I already have Star as going as an angel so that was out.

sisteralways0894: thanks

Daughter of a demon: thanks. I'm also getting into the Halloween spirit, and I thought this fic would help

THEAwesomestPersonEVER: thanks

The-Random-Hitter: okay. Cool. thanks

* * *

It was already mid October and most the Titans had at least started on their rooms . . . everyone was diligently working except Best Boy. It was not that he was purposely doing it . . . he just had no ideas. He stood in his empty room and all that came to mind was a big question mark. His room had to be the best. The scariest! However, so far all he had was black paint on the walls. All in all, he was feeling a little down that he could not think of anything.

"I see you're progressing at lightning speed, Best Boy," a familiar voice exclaimed behind him. Best Boy turned and glared at Raven. He had seen her room and it was actually looking really good. She had even created a path for people to take that winded them around the room for maximum scare factor.

"I can't get any ideas," he replied. Raven's expression softened slightly and she sighed while giving the room a quick glance.

"Why don't you go researching? You know . . . think of all the scary books . . . I mean movies that you've seen. They might give you inspiration." Raven said and walked away. Best Boy watched her leave. She had a point . . . but movies were too . . . expected. He wanted something original to scare the pants off people.

"Books huh?" Best Boy said out loud and a wicked smiled played on his face.

Beast Boy crept upstairs to the main level of the tower towards the bedrooms. He approached Raven's room and her door loomed before him. He was about to do something totally stupid that would probably get him killed by a certain sorceress . . . but it was so worth it. Therefore, he pressed his ear against the door and listened for a few minutes to make sure that Raven had not gone back to her room. Then he transformed into a fly and entered her room.

Once inside he returned to his usual self and took a quick look around. It had been a long time since he had been inside Raven's room. It was still creepy . . . they should just use her room as part of the haunted house no decorations were needed. He spotted her bookshelf and yanked two random books and left her room laughing mischievously.

* * *

Robin stood silently behind Raven who was watching the tea kettle waiting for it to finish boiling the water. He gazed longingly at her body from her soft beautiful hair to her cute ankles. He was summoning up the strength to talk to her . . . to ask her his question. Robin hated how much she made him feel helpless.

"Yes, Robin," Raven muttered never talking her eyes off the kettle. Robin ran his fingers through his hair.

"Um . . . I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the party store with me. I need to pick up a few things . . . and my costume." Robin explained. Raven turned to him and simply stared unmoving for a moment. Then she took the kettle off the stove and placed it in the sink.

"Sure . . . tea can wait." She replied. Robin smiled and gave a small sigh of relief.

"Okay . . . cool. Do you want to change and meet me back here in ten minutes?" he asked. Raven merely nodded and headed for her room.

Robin changed into black jeans and a red long sleeved tee-shirt. Sunglasses replaced his mask. Leaning against the couch he waited for Raven to return. He wanted to leave before any on the others invited themselves. He wanted to spend some time with Raven alone.

"Ready?" Raven asked disrupting his thoughts. Robin gave Raven a quick look over. He was always impressed with her beautify when she dressed in civilian clothes. Not that she looked bad in her uniform. Raven was wearing black leggings, a short dark blue skirt, and a black and white stripped long-sleeved top.

"You look nice," he told her as they headed towards the garage. Raven blushed slightly at his compliment.

"Thanks . . . you too," she mumbled.

* * *

Okay. I know its a little on the short side. When I start getting into the story the chapters will get longer. Anyways . . . what do you think? Best Boy is going to be in so much trouble and I think his idea is going to backfire. And isn't Robin cute getting all nervious? Also thank you for voting. But guess what? we need another one. This time it is narrowed down to the two most popular choices. For those of you whose choice has been taken out . . . sorry, but that's the way of democracy. Anyways please choose one of the two. Now the choices are:

A. Corpse Bride

B. Belly dancer girl

And thank you for reviewing!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

CelestialWonder: Thanks for the vote.

dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14: thanks. I think it would get Robin's attention

IamMeeee: thank you for the vote and review

Z.Brite: okay thanks for voting and I hope you continue to like the story.

Proforce: thanks. I;ve never donw one so this is going to be interesting

Daughter of a demon: yeah, Raven melts his composure like butter. Thank you for reviewing

ang.pie: yes, it is way different. thanks

Raven-the-black-rose: thanks

isteralways0894: yeah BB is dead. thanks

empress of evil: okay, thanks

Red X: thanks . . . and I'm half way through the next chapter for dreamer's sickness. I'm going to wrap that story up soon.

* * *

Raven looked at the sea of costumes for women trying to imagine herself in any of them. There were so many selections . . . sexy vampire . . . naughty nurse . . . play bunny. They were all brightly colored and a rip off for the small amount of fabric used to make a single outfit. But, Raven desperately wanted to prove to Robin that she could be outside of her normal comfort bubble. She wanted him to see her and stop dead in his tracks . . . in a good way. However, none of the packaged costumes seemed to suit her needs. Robin was at the moment down the men's isle picking out his costume. He said that he did not want her to see until Halloween what he was going to be.

Raven was about to give up when a costume caught her eye. Dressing in that costume was _definitely_ outside her normal comfort zone. Plus, she was cure it would make Robin's jaw drop to the floor. Of course, she had no intention of getting the costume the party store had . . . it was pink for starters and Raven was not willing to go _that_ far outside her norm. However, it had given her ideas on what to do. She knew just the store at Jump City Mall that carried what she was looking for.

An arm suddenly came from behind her and wrapped itself across her chest in an awkward hug. Raven jumped in surpirse and the lights in the store to flicker for a brief moment. However, when Raven turned to see that it was Robin holding her she relaxed. Her eyes locked onto his and for a few moments they stood perfectly still staring at each other. Then Robin gave a nervous chuckle and dropped his arm.

"Heh . . . heh . . . sorry, Rae. I didn't mean to startle you." He offered as an apology. Raven nodded trying to quiet her pounding heart. She could feel a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"N . . . no problem. Did you pick your costume already?" she asked. Raven could not get her mind around the fact that Robin had just . . . hugged her. He never touched her in any way other then the occasional pat on the shoulder. She could not decide whether or not she liked it. In the least, it had been surprising.

"Yeah, I have my costume," he said and lifted a bag to prove it. Raven nodded feeling uncertain what to say next. "Um . . . do you want to grab some lunch before we head back to the tower?"

"I would like that a lot," Raven said and followed Robin out of the store.

* * *

Beast Boy smiled as he looked upon his hard work. His haunted house room was nearly complete. The walls were black with red glow in the dark paint on the walls. He had taken a creepy poem from Raven's book and wrote it on the wall. He also put up various symbols that he had seen in it as well. In various parts of the room he had coffins big enough to hold a grown man inside. Two of them had vampire dummies inside that would pop out when tripped by the motion sensor.

"My room is the coolest!" he said voice full of pride. He had already snuck the book back in Raven's room. It was easy since Raven was out with Robin on some errand.

"Yo! BB! Get over here and give me a hand!" Cyborg called just outside of Beast Boy's haunted house room. Beast Boy gave his room one more look over and suppressed his squeal of glee before bounding over to Cyborg.

Cyborg was trying to lift an Egyptian sarcophagus into his room and was struggling with the over sized object. Beast Boy ran over and transformed into a pack mule and supported half of the ancient coffin on his back. Once inside, he transformed back and watched as Cyborg lifted it only a short platform. The room was themed curse of the mummy. Various fake mummies stood in frightening poses throughout the room. In the center now was the giant sarcophagus. There was even sand on the ground. However, it still did not compare to Beast Boy's creation.

"Are you going to dress up as a mummy?" Beast Boy asked his friend. Cyborg gave that a moment of thought before finally shaking his head.

"Nope . . . I'm being a scary scarecrow. How about you, BB?" Cyborg asked.

"Well, I returned my Spiderman costume because now I'm going as the Grimm reaper!" he said excitedly. Both he and Cyborg stared heading upstairs to the common room having finished all the decorating they were going to do for the day.

"That sounds cool. Where is everyone else?" Cyborg suddenly asked having realized he had not seen the other Titans for a few hours.

"Hum . . . Star is going with Aqualad to pick out matching Halloween costumes. She's probably going to make him dress up as an angel . . . it is angel this year right?" Beast Boy asked. He could never keep it straight which costume Starfire was going to dress up as.

"I thought it was bunny . . . anyways, what about Raven and Robin?" Cyborg asked.

"They went to the party story together. I heard them talking about it when I was coming upstairs for a snack." Best Boy explained as he sat down on the couch. A second later Cyborg followed his example and collapsed on the red couch.

"Haven't they been acting weird towards each other . . . or is it just me?" Cyborg questioned and closed his tired eyes.

"Yeah . . . I think they like each other," Best Boy said.

". . . as long as Rae's happy I'm fine with it," was what Cyborg eventually said.

"I can't wait for the Haunted House to open. It's going to be so great!" Best Boy shouted before clicking the TV on to watch some cartons.

* * *

Yeah the next chapter is up. First, thank you for everyone who voted. However, the voting is now closed. One costume definitly won over the other. I'm not going to say witch because I want it to be a surprise . . . of course if you want to ceap you can just count up the votes in the reviews. ANyways . . . what do you think of the chapter. We get out first RobRaeness. Nothing too drastic and foward. Just a cute hug! I also like the Beast Boy Cyborg chapter. You'll have to stay tuned to find out what exactly Best Boy put on his wall and what will happen because of his actions. We'll also see if Robin and Raven get up the nerve to express their painfully obvious feelings. Well please review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Red X: yes beast boy is a handful. thank you for reviewing

sisteralways0894: I'm happy the hug seemed right. I wasn't sure. thanks

IamMeeee: Thanks. I really appreciate all the reviews I get

* * *

Outside the Tower the leaves were changing and painted the world with shades of red orange and yellow. The air was cool and crisp and smelled of early fall leaves. All of Jump city was preparing for Halloween. In particular, most were excited to attend the haunted house hosted by the Teen Titans. It was a rare thing for the guardians of the city to open their doors to the curious eyes of the public.

Robin gazed outside the window the Tower living room with a hot cup of cocoa in hand. Today they were doing a dry run of the haunted house before the actual even in two days time. They would dress in their costumes and march through their creation to see if any tweaks needed to be made. Then the next night the Titans East would be coming over to also take a tour of the Haunted House since they would be assisting and to test out the actual scar factor of people who had not seen anything yet. Most of the Titans were running around getting everything together. Robin thought he was alone, but then a sixth sense inside him told him someone had just entered the room.

Robin did not need to turn and look to know who his new company was. Any of the others would have announced their presence with loud boisterous commotion long ago. Raven was completely silent as she moved towards him. The only sound that gave her away was the soft rustling of her cloak against the fabric of her leotard. It was a whisper of a caress that would go unnoticed by anyone who was not a keenly aware of their surroundings as Robin.

"The sunset is beautiful," she said in a bland tone coming to hover in the air next to him. Robin smiled and looked at the pastel colored sky. He then turned and tried to pierce his eyes into Raven's hood. He could just barely make out her amethyst eyes widely staring back at him.

"Yeah . . . beautiful." He whispered suggesting he was commenting on more than the setting sun. Raven turned away from his gaze and peered out into the world once more. He could detect the barest darkening of her cheeks. Robin smiled at his tinny victory. Dealing with Raven . . . flirting with Raven was a delicate and dangerous task. Somewhat like juggling with knives. Of course, Robin did have a history in the circus and he was used to handling dangerous things.

"We are finished!" Starfire announced in jubilation behind the two Titans interrupting their moment. Robin gave Raven one last private smile before moving towards Star. Just as he was doing this, the elevator door popped open and Cyborg and Beast Boy entered the common room.

"This is going to be awesome. This is so cool its sick!" Beast Boy said to Cyborg behind his shoulder.

"Well team, we'll eat, change into our costumes, and then commence plan Haunted House!" Robin said. He heard cheers from all but Raven who softly chuckled. Beast Boy, Cyborg, and Star rushed to the kitchen to descend upon the unsuspecting boxes of pizza. This left Raven and Robin relatively alone.

"What?" Raven demanded at Robin's annoyed stare.

"What was so funny?" Robin demanded.

"Well . . . "commence plan Haunted House" . . . I mean you even gave it a code name like a fight plan. I thought it was funny. Do you have a problem Boy Blunder?" she shot back. For a moment, Robin felt irritated. But then he saw her humor. However, Robin decided that this was a great time to tease Raven.

"You find that funny?" he asked and took a threatening step forward with a wicked grin on his face. Raven seemed to sense his train of thought because she took a step back. Her body subconsciously moved into a fighting stance.

"Robin . . ." she stuttered uncertain as he took another step forward and raised his hands towards Raven.

"Raven," he said calmly before lunging and tackling them both to the ground. Robin knew it was suicide, but it was well worth it to look down at a stunned Raven. He could hear glass explode and a moment later the lights went out in the Tower. Robin did not even have time to savor the feel of Raven's legs pressed again his side before his body was lifted into the air and he landed ten feet away from the pissed sorceress.

"Everyone okay?" Cyborg asked as he came from the kitchen with his arm giving off a bright light.

"We're just fine in here," Robin responded and picked himself up. Cyborg's light zoomed in on Raven and it was quite visible that she was blushing. However, before anyone but Robin could notice she pulled her hood over her head to hide her face.

"Dude what happened?" Beast Boy asked.

"Looks like the light bulbs blew . . . Raven are you okay?" Cyborg asked his little sister figure.

"I'm fine . . . the blackout was my fault. Something startled me." She explained in her usual deadpan voice. "Let's clean this up and get to work."

* * *

So what did you thinK? was the rob and Rae scenes good? I hope so. Please tell me if Rob has been seeming a little OOC. I try to portray him as the (usually when Raven isn't involved) cocky leader who is sure of himself. Whats to come? Just you wiat. We will finnally see what Raven is for Halloween and we will also find out what will happen to Beast Boys' little idea. Will it backfire? Please review! Seriously, review


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

IamMeeee : thanks

Red X : Well I promise more RobRaeness in the future. Thanks.

Daughter of a demon : thanks for the tip. I'll keep it in mind.

dARKgIRLrAVENgRAYSON14 : Thanks. There will be more Robraeness to come. And it will get intense in future chapters.

RaeRob : thank you

Churnok : okay thanks. I agree it was more giggly then I was intending. I was focused on her making fun of him. But I'll try and turn down the flirty.

* * *

Raven stared at her reflection for the hundredth time. The others had left to change into their costumes about a half an hour earlier. Raven had done likewise and now stood in front of the antique full length silver mirror. Her long hair had been curled and left to cascade down her back. Her face seemed flushed . . . mostly from the embarrassment of her costume. It had seemed like such a good idea at the time; an answer to her prayers. It was supposed to be a way to break free from the confines of her past. Now, Raven was wishing she had just accepted who she was and had not tried to change. Furthermore, she had no other costume and everyone was counting on her dressing up . . . to make some sort of effort. Robin particularly had wanted her to participate. He had even supported the idea of her dressing up in something different. How could she disappoint him? But even more pressing . . . how was she going to be able to leave the safe confines of her room dressed as she was?

The fabric of her costume was sheer back and left little to the imagination. She had gone to Jump City Mall and purchased her belly dancing costume from a store that specialized in authentic items from Egypt. He top barely covered her upper body and was a halter. Her belly was exposed and left her feeling practically naked. The bottom was a sheer skirt with two slits on either side that went up to her mid thighs. A belt of bells wrapped around her waist and jingled with her every movement. For shoes, she wore black sandals that laced up to her knees like ballerina slippers. Raven could not even believe the image produced for her by the mirror.

A sharp rasp on the door brought Raven back from her thoughts. Robin's emotions floated in to her from the other side of her door. He was always so calm and soothing. She almost believed that she could leave her room so long as he was by her side. "Raven? Are you okay?" he said. Raven walked over to the door and placed her hand on its cool metallic surface. "Raven?"

"I'm fine . . . I changed my mind . . . I'm not going. Go without me Robin," she responded as evenly and calmly as possible.

"I'm sure you look fine," Robin said. Raven heart leapt into her throat. How did he know she was worried about her appearance?

"What are you talking about?" she asked hoping he could not hear the emotion in her voice through the door.

"Come on Rae . . . you are among friends. At least let me see . . ." he said. Raven shook her head, which of course Robin could not see.

"No!" she hissed softly now pressing her whole body against the door.

"Rae . . . I won't laugh." He promised. Raven stood straight and glared at the door as if she could see Robin through it. She frowned disliking what her heart was wanting her to do. Shaking her head one final time and telling herself that she would regret it, Raven opened the door.

The door slid back and with it the barrier between both Titans. Both now stood unhindered before the other. Raven's eyes widened as she stared at Robin . . . who had been transformed into . . . Robin Hood. He even had the hat with a peacock feather in the cap. He wore a green jerkin with dark brown leather pants and boots. Raven had been so caught up in seeing Robin in his costume that she did not even gauge his reaction to hers. When she met his eyes she noticed that they were wide and his cheeks were slightly colored. Raven felt herself blush and she turned to retreat back into her room and change. Plans to burn the costume were already forming in her mind. However, before she could get inside a strong arm grabbed her by the forearm and whirled her around. Robin gripped her shoulders strongly.

"Raven, don't go. I was just surprised that's all. You look wonderful . . . really. Your costume is great, just a little shocking." He said breathing hard. Raven had been staring at his chest. Her mind registered that he should not be so out of breath. She could feel emotions heavy in the air. It was hard to tell if they were all her own, or whether Robin's emotions had bleed into hers until they merged into one. She looked up into his eyes, which were covered by the green Robin Hood mask. He leaned down towards her face. Raven's eyes widened and her breath hitched in her chest. Her head leaned back . . . away from Robin's descending lips.

"Robin, did you get Raven?" Cyborg said down the hall coming towards them. In that moment, Raven panicked. It was something she could say she had never done before. However, the thought of the other's seeing her and the shock of Robin's actions had her in flight mode. She did not get far though. Robin's arm snaked around her waist and pulled her away from the safely of her room. She turned and glared at him as if her stare along could stab him.

"Let me go," she said softly and her voice promising violence.

"You look beautiful . . . and if BB or anyone says anything I'll kick their asses, I promise." Robin said. Raven had not even considered Beast Boy. Her powers were coming to the surface and threatening to overwhelm her. But before that happened, Robin's calm pushed back her fear. Her muscles relaxed and she took a deep breath. Robin was going to pay later . . . slowly and painfully.

"There you are," Cyborg said and came to an abrupt halt when he saw what Raven was wearing. He was dressed in a scarecrow outfit . . . made complete with a red and black plaid shirt and straw. "Uh . . . Rae . . . nice costume. Don't you want to go put a sweater on or something though? You might get cold." Cyborg said. Raven sighed and shook her head before walking towards her big brother. If she was going to do this she might as well pretend to feel confident and comfortable . . . or at least indifferent.

"I'll be fine. My body temperature runs higher than everyone else, well except for Star. You're costume looks nice." She said. Then Raven turned back to Robin. "Hurry up, I want to get this over with," she growled softly. Then she bravely marched towards the common room with Cyborg and Robin trailing slightly behind her.

When they got to the common room, Beast Boy and Star were waiting by the couch. Beast Boy was dressed as the Grim reaper with a scythe in hand. Starfire had on a white dress, white knee high boots, and white angel wings on her back. Both turned to Raven and stared for a long moment.

"Oh, glorious! Friend Raven you look most adorable!" Starfire exclaimed and took flight in the air. Beast Boy's jaw slacked open and he glared.

"Alright guys let's get going." Robin said coming to stand behind Raven.

* * *

Okay I have to say I love alot this chapter. I love how Raven changes her mind and that Robin knew that she was feeling insecure. We can't have too much between them this early in the story, but there is more interation to come. Also, I think all their reactions are plausible. Cyborg would probably want his little sister figure to cover up, Robin would nearly have a heartattack, Starfire would think its cute, and BB would be speachless. Well I hope you like this chapter. Next time will have action I promise. Well please review


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans

* * *

Robin could not help but stare at Raven as he and the other Titans descended to the lower levels of the Tower. No one could blame him for staring . . . at least no red blooded man could. She looked positively . . . sinful. He had never seen so much of her beautiful ivory skin either. Raven walked ahead as if she could have worn that outfit on a daily occurrence, but he knew the truth. She had panicked earlier . . . Raven did not panic.

"I am so excited for this house of haunt," Starfire exclaimed next to Raven.

"It's called a haunted house, Star," the sorceress corrected. They had arrived to Raven's door. She stood in front and pressed herself against the door. Robin watched as a wicked smile played on her lips and she used her powers to push the door open.

"You guys ready for scary?" she demanded before disappearing into the darkness.

The others soon followed. The room was without a doubt creepy. Raven had transformed her room into a swamp like atmosphere complete with a fog machine that made misty white clouds cling to their ankles. Dead trees made it impossible to see the room as a whole and the well crafted path forced ventures to walked forward single file. Robin had completely lost track of Raven since she had went ahead without hesitation. Starfire had a firm grip on his jerkin and Beast Boy cowered into his reapers costume behind her. Cyborg did not seem unsettled by the atmosphere and was looking at Robin expectantly.

"Ready?" Robin asked his team before stepping forward.

When everyone emerged from Raven's room their eyes were round with fear and all of their hands trembled unconsciously. Raven was leaning against the hallway wall with the same smile Robin had seen on her face before she had disappeared into the room. The way she was leaning reminded Robin of a goddess of the night. He was awestruck by the beauty and power that was Raven.

"So, how was it?" she asked while her face shifted back into her normal neutral expression.

"Please can we never go in there again," Star stammered.

"How did you . . . with the sounds . . . and the moving shadows . . . it was awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Perhaps you could tone it down a little. There will be children going through there, Raven." Robin tried to explain.

"Forget children. I'm grown and that place gave me the creeps. You did a great job Raven, but we don't want anyone to have a heart attack." Cyborg explained. Raven merely shrugged at their comments.

"I suppose I could change it a little," she admitted.

* * *

Okay. Right off the bat, yes I know this is not a complete chapter. It was not intended to be. I noticed that I have had a few reviews on this story recently asking if I was going to continue. Then I realized that I had part of the next chapter written. The answer to whether I am finishing this story is a strong yes. However, I have no plans to work on it until we get closer to Halloween. I assure you that it will be finished by this upcoming Halloween. When I am out of school for the summer I will probably start up this story again.


End file.
